


Before You Go

by johngirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Monthly writing challenge: November, Song fic, Strangers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johngirl/pseuds/johngirl
Summary: This is so bad. I am not the best writer but I try...Harry sits in the park while thinking about life. Sherlock gives him some advice. John is there too.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 18





	Before You Go

Harry sat down on the cold metal bench in the park of muggle London. There was not a single person besides the raven-haired boy in the park. This why he often came here. It was usually quiet and free of people. Autumn leaves swirled around in the chilly air as the young man succumbs to his thoughts. Life had been crazy. Life had been hard. After the war, he thought he actually get a break. He could be just Harry and not Harry Potter. But no the pressure was still on. To be the boy who lived or to marry his childhood best friend’s little sister. He loved Ginny but he wasn’t sure if it was in that way. Or if he liked girls at all. He would always wake up from dreams (when they were not nightmares) of white-blonde hair and shiny blue eyes. 

But that could never happen. He still owed the wizarding world his life. Just existing and he owed so much to everyone. To the Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and so on. The list of people that expected something from him was unending. The task to complete never ceasing.

If the question was to be or not to be Harry would rather not be. 

“Don’t do it.”

The young messy hair boy turned to look to his left. There stood two strangers. One tall with a gray trench coat and blue scarf. The man further down the path that weaved through the park was shorter, wrapped up in his own winter coat. It wasn’t until now that the wizard had noticed the chill in the air. When he had apparated here he had done so with just the very clothes he was in. A sweater and jeans. While the sweater was warm he still wished for another layer of clothes. 

“Whatever you do not take your own life. You obliviously have people that care about you. They would be scared if you took such measures.” The stranger continued removing Harry from his distracting thoughts. 

“How-! How did you know what I was thinking? Who are you?” 

“I am Sherlock Holmes. Consulting detective. And this,” Sherlock pause to indicate to the other man “is my partner John Watson. “ At that, the other man waved. A short and brief thing. If Harry had blinked he might have missed the jester altogether. 

“That still doesn’t explain how you know what I was thinking.”

“You might want to just want to take his word for it. It’s an annoying and amazing talent of his.” John stated earning a glare from his partner. 

Sherlock then turned to Harry. “Young man I would suggest that you stop living for others and tell people in your life how you feel. I would also advise not to marry someone because that is what others require from you. If they truly care for you they will want you to be who you want to be with. Even it is not a woman.”

Harry nodded and rose from his seat. Addressing the two men he said, “Thank you.”  
Harry turned to go, it was time to be just Harry.


End file.
